Experimentando sensações
by Mystik
Summary: É sempre bom experimentar coisas novas...fanfic feita com Lilik!


Mais uma fic de LiLi-K e Mystik Co.  
Aqui segue um aviso antes da leitura... Bom, é que quando fizemos este jogo, eu e a Lili-k estávamos em Extreme Perverse Mode On, ou seja, o Yusuke saiu um puto, e o Hiei um comedor devasso! XD Divirtam-se!

**Experimentando sensações**

- Droga! – Yusuke caminhava pela rua, pois havia sido mandado para casa mais cedo, após ter se encrencado com alunos de outra escola e ter começado uma pancadaria em frente a sua escola.

Não muito longe dali, Hiei o observava. Nem ele sabia o que estava fazendo...desde quando ele se interessava em observar aquele idiota? Mas lá estava ele, observando enquanto Yusuke ia resmungando pela rua, saindo mais cedo daquele lugar que chamavam de escola.

- Ahn?! – Yusuke havia sentido a presença de alguém. Há muito tempo, sentia essa presença e essa energia lhe era muito familiar, já que pertencia ao mestre do Jagan. Ele olhou para todos os lados, mas não o viu, e preferiu assim continuar aos resmungos seu caminho.

Hiei observou quando ele parou e olhou para os lados. Ele havia sentido sua presença! Mas porque ele nunca viera falar com ele? Mistérios...e desde quando isso lhe importava? Ele continuou seguindo outro, vendo até quando ele iria ignorar sua presença.

O detetive foi se encaminhando para um beco completamente vazio, nenhuma pessoa passava por lá. de repente ele parou.

- Pode sair daí, já percebi sua presença.

Foi o que disse ao koorime, que saiu das sombras silencioso como era, e disse com sua voz grave.

- Se meteu em outra briga idiota Urameshi?

- Nhê! Que é que foi, hein ô baixinho? Eles que vieram, eu só fui dar o troco, tá pensado que eu ia deixar barato, é? – Yusuke falava com aquele jeito de quem não dava a mínima importância ao que havia lhe ocorrido.

De repente Hiei estreitou os olhos e na sua velocidade chegou a poucos centímetros do rapaz de cabelos castanhos...sem que pudesse evitar ele disse baixo:

- Te acertaram dessa vez...

- É...eles conseguiram, mas como sempre, eles levaram uma surra que nunca mais vão esquecer! – gabava-se o detetive.

- Hun... – porque ele estava tão preocupado com o que acontecia com aquele idiota? Ultimamente ele não se reconhecia mais...

Sem que pudesse evitar, ele passou os dedos lentamente pelo corte arroxeado, imaginando quem era o idiota que tinha feito isso.

- Ai, ai, ô! Isso dói, sabia?! – Yusuke estremeceu ao sentir o toque, mais mesmo pelo toque, do que pela dor. Já apanhara muito, e não seria aqueele mísero corte que o faria sentir dor.

- Isso "dói" Urameshi? – o demônio de fogo disse num tom ácido, estranhando porque o outro estremecera ao seu toque – Esse corte não é nada perto dos outros ferimentos que você já levou... – disse sem se afastar um centímetro.

- Tá, pode não doer, mas mesmo assim, incomoda, e muito, viu?! – Yusuke sentia o koorime muito perto e isso o incomodava um pouco, mas ao mesmo tempo, de certa forma, o excitava, aquele toque... – Ainda sou humano, não se esqueça disso!

O koorime deu um sorriso predatório, seus caninos podendo ser vistos levemente.

- Ainda humano é? E... – ele começou a rodear o detetive – também sente as coisas como um humano?

- É claro, né? Se eu sou um humano, com certeza não sinto as coisas como um cachorro, ou um Tanuke! E sim como humano! – Yusuke começou a suar frio, sentia-se provocado pelo menor.

- Você também... – Hiei decidiu ir direto ao ponto – também se...excita como um humano? Ou como um demônio?

- Que tipo de pergunta é essa? Bom, ninguém nunca reclamou, né? Dizem, que sou um demônio, acho que é o sangue do velho que corre nas minhas veias, você viu como ele era taradão? – Yusuke se referia ao pai youkai, havia percebido onde o koorime queria chegar – Mas...só há um jeito de saber, não é mesmo?

Hiei deu um sorriso ainda mais predatório, se fosse possível. Havia achado uma resposta para suas perguntas. Num movimento rápido ele ficou frente a frente com Yusuke, suas mãos calejadas encostadas de leve na cintura do outro.

- Só há um jeito... – dizendo isso empurrou-o fortemente, fazendo-o parar na parede. Rapidamente, ele colou seu corpo ao do rapaz.

- Anh... – Yusuke não pôde conter um gemido, ao ser praticamente arremessado à parede – Você é bem violento, sabia?! – Mas deu um sorrisinho safado para o baixinho – Mas assim é que é bom...

- Acha? Mas vou ter que ser gentil com você devido as suas brigas idiotas de antes... – sibilou o koorime antes de esmagar seus lábios contra o do outro, seu corpo prensando-o na parede.

O humano correspondeu ao beijo do koorime.

- Hum...gentil? Por acaso eu tenho a cara do Kurama? – Yusuke realmente não queria gentilezas, estava querendo algo forte – Acho que não precisa, esses machucados não são nada, comparados ao treinamento da mestra Genkai!

- Você que pediu Urameshi...só se lembre disso... – sibilou Hiei. Ele começou a passar suas unhas por baixo da camisa que ele usava, memorizando o abdome definido com as mãos. Seu beijo ainda mais agressivo.

-Ahn! – estava gostando desse início – Sim...isso é bom... – era bom sentir aquela mistura de dor e prazer, era completamente inebriante para ele.

Num movimento fluido, o koorime rasgou a camisa que o detetive usava. E afastou-se apenas o suficiente para apreciar a visão, e o volume que já se formava no meio das pernas do rapaz de olhos castanhos. Ele arrancou seu sobretudo e o encarou, seus olhos vermelhos, brilhando de pura luxúria

- Hum...vai ficar só olhando, ou vai ter alguma ação? – Yusuke Se referia ao fato de o mestre do Jagan estar olhando para o seu membro completamente inchado, e em brasas, sem fazer nada a respeito.

- Apenas...um caçador...apreciando sua presa antes de devorá-la... – respondeu o koorime com a voz levemente rouca. Ele se pressionou contra o jovem novamente, com seus caninos mordendo o lábio inferior, antes de beija-lo.

Eles se beijavam de forma animalesca. O detetive estava adorando, sempre gostou de força na hora de ser tomado, por quem quer que fosse, mas aquele koorime, com certeza o deixava louco – Você é um caçador lento... – provocou.

- Nunca ouviu falar em degustação? – rebateu o demônio num tom sarcástico, pegando o membro de Yusuke e apertando entre suas mãos, ouvindo o rapaz soltar um gemido.

- Huh...assim você vai me deixar impotente... – Yusuke sentiu a urgência em seu membro aumentar, ante o aperto feito pela mão de Hiei... – Acho melhor você não demorar muito – passou a mão sobre o membro do menor – você e eu estamos nas grunhido escapou dos lábios do demônio. Então ele deu um chupão no pescoço do outro antes de sussurrar no ouvido dele.

- Já faz muito tempo...que eu quero foder esse seu corpo...

- Que bom... – ele havia realmente gostado de ouvir aquilo – e...por que não fode logo? – Yusuke não pôde deixar de provocar, sabia que quanto mais provocasse, mais o demônio seria violento, e era justamente isso que queria.

O koorime começou a abrir as calças que o rapaz usava, abaixando-as até o pé junto com sua cueca. Então começou a bombear o membro de Yusuke, com seu dedão esfregando a glande.

O moreno jogou a cabeça para trás, ao sentir todo aquele calor emanar pelo corpo, Seu sistema nervoso levava em questão de milésimos de segundos aquela maravilhosa sensação de prazer causada pelo koorime. Logo estava gozando, molhando completamente a mão do menor. Que por sua vez levou seus dedos até seus lábios e lambeu-os com gosto.

- Você tem um gosto bom Urameshi... – fez com que o detetive virasse de costas, com seu rosto encostado na parede – aposto que isso... – passou a mão pela fenda entre as nádegas do detetive – deve ser ainda melhor...

- certeza...será o melhor...que você já comeu... – o detetive empinou um pouco a bunda, oferecendo-a – Pode fodê-la sem "delicadeza"...

Hiei apenas gemeu em aprovação. Ele abriu as calças, abaixando-as apenas o suficiente. Então começou a esfregar seu membro enrijecido contra a bunda do rapaz enquanto murmurava roucamente:

- Você mal pode esperar pelo meu pau dentro de você, não é?

- Foi para isso que te chamei... – Yusuke não agüentava mais, queria muito sentir a penetração de Hiei – espero que ele seja grande...

-Ah...é... – rebateu o koorime sem falsa modéstia. Então, em uma firme estocada, ele penetrou o detetive de uma vez.

-AH! – ele gritou alto, provavelmente as pessoas da rua ouviram o grito, mas pouco lhe importava. Não pôde impedir seus olhos de lacrimejarem, mas não podia reclamar, era aquilo mesmo que queria – dar tempo pra que o humano se acostumasse, ele começou a se retirar quase inteiro, para entrar novamente, com todo seu desejo imposto nisso, começou a estocá-lo sem dó.

Yusuke gemia alto, logo a dor se misturava com o prazer imensurável de ter o membro de Hiei massageando seu interior.

-Isso...anh...que gostoso... – Yusuke estava apoiado na parede, enquanto sentia as fortes estocadas em seu interior.

-Ura-meshi...ahn... – Hiei não pode deixar de gemer, como ele era apertado!! Ele estocava cada vez mais rápido. Então sua mão alcançou a frente de Yusuke, pegando sua ereção e manipulando-a novamente.

- Ah! – ele gemeu mais alto ainda ao sentir sua próstata ser tocada em uma estocada bem forte, enquanto Hiei o masturbava – Hum...mais forte...mais rápido...

Hiei fazia como o rapaz de olhos castanhos pedia, ia cada vez mais forte, praticamente o espremia contra a parede.

-Ah! Isso! Isso! – ele gritava, era ótimo poder ser preenchido pelo koorime, apesar de pequeno, o demônio era bem dotado.

Ele entrava fundo, enquanto sua mão trabalhava com habilidade sobre a ereção do detetive. Ele então murmurou no ouvido do outro roucamente:

- Gosta de sentir...meu pau todo dentro de você? Eu te fodendo até você gozar como um louco?

- Ahn...muito! – Yusuke estava adorando todos aqueles palavreados obscenos – É, mas diz aí...esse não está sendo o melhor reguinho que você já comeu?

- O melhor...ahn...Urameshi... – ele estava chegando ao máximo do seu prazer. Apertou a mão em volta do membro de Yusuke, bombeando-o mais rudemente.

-Ah! – em mais um grito, o gozo do detetive molhou toda a mão do koorime – Ahn... – Yusuke estava extasiado demais, para poder pronunciar qualquer palavra.

Hiei sentiu o canal do detetive ficar ainda mais apertado. Num empurrão final, ele gozou como nunca antes, ainda sem parar de estocá-lo.

O detetive já estava com o corpo mole, sentir o líquido quente e viscoso de Hiei em seu canal era delicioso. Sentiu-o escorrer por suas pernas, assim que o menor abandonou seu corpo.

Hiei saiu de dentro do detetive e encostou na parede ao lado sem dizer uma palavra. Ele deslizou até o chão, sua respiração ainda acelerada.

- Ahn...hum...adorei ser fodido assim...fiquei dolorido, mas valeu a pena... – ele ia sentar-se ao chão ao lado do koorime – Ai! Droga! – mas seu traseiro estava dolorido devido ao sexo selvagem.

Uma risada baixa escapou dos lábios de Hiei, ao ver o estado deplorável do rapaz.

- Você quem pediu...

- Mas como eu disse...ai...eu gostei... – ele então preferiu deitar-se de bruços, colocando sua cabeça no colo do demônio.

O demônio estremeceu ao contato, mas não lutou contra. Timidamente ele começou a brincar com os cabelos negros do detetive, ainda molhados de gel.

Yusuke estava cansado, dolorido, e cheio de arranhões.

- Hum...o que dizer para Keiko? Acho melhor dizer que estava em uma missão, lutando contra um demônio comedor de reguinhos de detetives...

- Que tal dizer que você foi trepar com alguém mais experiente que ela. – comentou Hiei acidamente.

- Huh...é...posso dizer isso... – ele olhou para o rosto do koorime, dando-lhe mais um sorrizinho safado.

Não resistindo, Hiei abaixou-se para dar um beijo agressivo na boca de Yusuke.

- Nossas conversas deveriam ser mais desse jeito...

- Sim, seria bom...ai... – sentiu-se dolorido ao tentar se levantar – acho que vou ficar aqui, nesta posição mesmo!

Não que o koorime ligasse. Ele encostou a cabeça na parede suspirando enquanto sentia Yusuke se aconchegar mais nele.

- Não quer me carregar para casa não? Ficar aqui nesse beco deitado no chão não rola...e lá em casa...tem uma cama... – mais uma vez sorriu com malícia.

Hiei empurrou o detetive e levantou-se.

- Porque não se veste Urameshi?

- Hum...por que? – o detetive se levantou apesar da dor, catando suas roupas – Até que eu poderia me vestir, se você não tivesse rasgado minha camisa de escola...

- Inventa alguma coisa...briga de escola, Urameshi... – Hiei deu um sorriso sarcástico. Então rapidamente pôs sua roupa e antes de sumir disse – te espero...na sua casa...

- Era só o que me faltava...o desgraçado me arregaça e ainda me deixa à pé... – Yusuke saiu caminhando só de calça na rua, com a camisa rasgada nas mãos e com arranhões por todo o corpo. Por onde passava, as pessoas o olhavam assustadas – hum...foi...explêndido... – o detetive nem se importava com as pessoas o olhando, só imaginava, o que estaria por aguardar em sua casa. O resto do dia prometia, e muito...

**OWARI**

Reviews sim????

Mystik e Lili-k


End file.
